Plaisirs exotiques
by Soullakh
Summary: Bon euh...C'est Sanji et Zoro qui font des cochonneries sur une île... Voilà j'ai tout dit... Non pas tout à fait, c'est une réponse à Nathdawn pour la remercier... :) Enjoy!


**Bon ce récit est pour Nath (et pour vous chère et cher lectrice, lecteur. **** ) Je le lui dédie et ne la remercierai jamais assez de l'intérêt qu'elle porte à mon pays et à ma petite personne. C'est une réponse à son récit à elle. Le mien est un peu plus joyeux , vu qu' elle préfère les persos vivants :p. Donc voilà un (beau je l'espère) lemon de ma composition pas très détaillé, parce-que j'ai un peu de mal à les écrire... Bon c'est très idéaliste… Voilà et puis soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît.**

**Alors alors (pfiou l'intro est longue…), précautions d'usages… les persos appartiennent à Oda, tralala et j'abuse par contre de leurs corps… **

**Les homophobes sont priés de prendre leurs cliques et leurs claques et de s'en aller loin de ce lieu réservé à l'amour avec leurs mauvaises ondes. Merci.**

**A toutes et à tous, enjoy !**

La plage. Le sable. Le bleu de l'Océan. Un bleu turquoise, un vent léger. Des senteurs tropicales.

Sanji était concentré sur les sensations qui naviguaient autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas se lever, mais alors, absolument pas.

Il sentait le sable chaud sous sa peau, les remous de la mer le berçaient. Le vent séchait les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient le long de son corps. Un vent aux senteurs d'embruns, de forêt moite, de fruits exotiques, de chaleur… Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien ! Mais finalement il se décida à se redresser et ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne le regretta pas. La mer bleue turquoise semblait se refléter dans ses yeux. Toutes ces nuances de bleus ! Il vit des cocotiers plus loin, où Luffy et les autres s'amusaient à grimper.

Mais ce qui attira son regard fut ce corps dans l'eau. Ce corps bronzé, musclé, couturé de cicatrices qui le sublimai. Zoro était simplement debout dans l'eau, les mains comme posés à la frontière entre le ciel et la mer, faisant par des mouvements concentriques des remous légers dans les vagues. Ce qui frappa Sanji, fut comment le sabreur était en adéquation avec les éléments autour de lui. On aurait dit un de ces rochers posés dans la mer. Dans toute sa beauté brute, il ressemblait à cette île. Il était exotique.

Sanji se mit alors à remarquer des détails qu'il n'avait jamais observés avant. Les voyaient-ils vraiment ou les imaginaient-ils ? Une chose était sure, il redessinait et redécouvrait son compagnon. Il voyait l'eau salé couler dans son dos, descendre sur la moindre courbe de son corps parfait, se perdre dans l'océan. Son regard s'attarda sur les dessins qu'offrait les muscles fermes de ses épaules, les courbes rudes de son dos, sa chute de rein qui lui donnait le vertige. Il eut alors conscience de son désir inavouable. Il voulait toucher Zoro, baiser sa peau dorée, gouter au sel de sa peau. Il voulait s'accrocher à ses larges épaules lorsque le sabreur le ferait hurler de plaisir.

Sanji se rallongea sur le sable et ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et son violent désir. La chaleur lui faisait perdre la tête. Lui et le marimo ? Il eut un rire léger, non vraiment il ne tournait pas rond.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de rire tout seul ? »

Sanji sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le vert au-dessus de lui, une moitié de noix de coco dans la main. Son cœur chavira. Le voir en contre-plongée, le soleil derrière lui et le torse ruisselant… Le vert éclata de rire en voyant son regard ébahi. Un rire pur et liquide comme cette eau. C'était une rareté de l'entendre rire, le cuisinier savoura donc le son. Mais Zoro n'émit rien d'autre que ce rire, se contentant de le regarder, avec dans ses yeux une lueur joueuse et…sensuelle ?

_Le soleil et la chaleur nous font perdre la tête à tous…_

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça, ça devrait te secouer un peu… »

Le bretteur lui tendit la moitié de noix de coco. Il la prit sans hésiter et en but le jus à même celle-ci. Il fondit de plaisir. La saveur était si délicatement sucrée ! Une petite touche qui ferait la différence dans ses plats ou ses cocktails… Sanji prit note d'en emporter un bon stock sur le bateau.

« Je te trouve bien calme, coq, depuis ce matin... »

C'est vrai que le blond ne disait rien, mais les embruns exotiques et Zoro étaient un puissant cocktail aphrodisiaque, qui lui faisait tourner la tête…

« Viens. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il prit la main du marimo et l'entraîna sous le couvert des arbres qui bordaient la plage. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Zoro le suivit docilement. La terre souple avait remplacé le sable fin sous leurs pieds nus, et un nouveau monde s'ouvrait à eux.

Ils étaient dans la forêt la plus luxuriante qu'ils aient jamais vue. Les arbres, l'herbe, les feuilles, tout semblait moite, brillant. Les arbres sentaient la sève et l'humus, un parfum puissant et entêtant. Des chants d'oiseaux étaient lancés dans les arbres, des croassements puissants, des cris aigus de perruches, puis dominant tout, un chant lourd, un roucoulement profond. Ils se faisaient échos, ricochant les uns contre les autres, se répondant et s'invectivant. Avec puissance, la forêt vivait. Sanji observai tout cela avec admiration. Mais Zoro lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la beauté de son blond…

Le cuisinier tirait le bretteur doucement par la main, et ce dernier, se laissait complaisamment emmener à droite, à gauche,… C'était relativement agréable de ne plus avoir à compter sur son pauvre sens de l'orientation et puis il était hors de question de lâcher la main du cuistot… Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait dans son esprit, mais il avait très envie du blond, et il comptait bien assouvir son désir… Sanji s'arrêta d'un coup et Zoro manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

« Tu sens ? »

« Quoi ? » Le ton du vert était un peu brusque, agacé de cet arrêt brutal.

« L'air, il s'est rafraîchi, il y un point d'eau pas loin ! »

Tout excité par sa découverte, Sanji lâcha la main de Zoro et se mis à courir. Ce dernier se lança à sa poursuite. Le blond était tout excité. Jamais il ne c'était senti aussi vivant. Ses pieds nus foulaient la terre sombre sans discontinuer. Il sentait l'air rafraîchit lui fouetter au visage. Il avait des ailes.

Il entendit d'abord un bruissement léger, puis l'air se vivifia encore plus. Il accéléra, en riant. Les bruissements avaient laissé place à de véritables grondements. Une bouffée d'air frais lui parvint et il s'arrêta, stupéfait. L'herbe et la terre souple avaient laissé place à un sol rouge et rocailleux, au milieu duquel se trouvait une rivière qui ne coulait pas, mais qui semblait se jeter furieusement sur le sol. Elle débordait, coulait en un rugissement tantôt puissant, tantôt doux. Les cailloux surgissaient et plongeaient dans l'eau en un mouvement perpétuel. Et l'air ! Si frais ! Sanji aspirait, regardait, sentait.

« C'est fou ces changements de paysages quand même… »

Le cuisinier sursauta. Le bretteur était là, le dévisageant. Il se sentit drôle tout à coup.

« On va se baigner ? »

Zoro avait encore sourit, mais cette fois il était plus…suggestif. Sanji perdit toute volonté de rébellion. Il voulait succomber avec le vert. Ce dernier l'acheva en enlevant son short de bain et en se glissant dans l'eau. Il voyait maintenant son corps nu dans son intégralité. Splendide.

Il enleva son propre short et le suivit sachant son désir tendu visible. Le vert sourit d'un air carnassier et ricana :

« C'est moi où je te fais de l'effet ? »

Sanji le rejoignit en battant des pieds et se redressa tout près de lui. Il murmura en fixant ses prunelles turquoise aux émeraudes du vert :

« Abruti, tu le sais bien. »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, ils le savaient tous les deux. Depuis leur arrivée sur cette île, leur combativité habituelle avait laissé place à une langueur sensuelle, cette langueur qu'ils avaient constamment cachée sous des combats violents. Maintenant, ils n'en avaient plus envie. Ils voulaient assouvir leur besoin frustré de l'un et de l'autre.

Alors Zoro enserra puissamment Sanji dans ses bras. Le cœur de celui-ci manqua un battement. Se retrouver si brutalement collé à la peau de l'autre… ! Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du vert, qui posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La terre tourna autour du blond. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant leurs langues s'entremêler dans un fiévreux ballet.

Le baiser prit fin et le bretteur souleva le cuisinier qui gronda d'insatisfaction. Dans un laps de temps qui lui parut affreusement long, il le transporta jusqu'au couvert des arbres et l'étendit dans l'herbe moelleuse, avant de venir le rejoindre. Sanji fut surprit d'autant de douceur de la part de Zoro. Mais il voulait se laisser porter par l'instant, alors il arrêta de réfléchir. De toute façon, sentir le corps du bretteur contre le sien, l'empêchai de le faire correctement.

Ce dernier commença un impérieux ballet de toutes les sensations sur son corps, lui faisant tourner la tête. Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses mains étaient partout, le caressait, le léchait, le mordait, le griffait. Elles parcouraient son corps, caressaient ses courbes fines avec délicatesses, touchaient ses points les plus sensibles. Il ne pouvait plus que gémir doucement face à la douce torture. Il n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait plus.

Il fit glisser la main de Zoro entre ses cuisses, faisant frôler de ses doigts son intimité la plus profonde. Le vert murmura :

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Toi seul à le droit à ma luxure. »

Ces paroles eurent un effet dévastateur sur les dernières réserves de Zoro. Il inséra ses doigts. Sanji gémit. De plaisir, de douleur, de gêne, de bonheur. Le bretteur les bougea. Le cuisinier cria. Il gémit impatient, rouge, le regard vague et intima l'ordre à Zoro de le prendre tout de suite.

Ce dernier s'exécuta. La bouche de Sanji s'ouvrit, muette sur la douleur, et sur son plaisir. Plaisir d'être comblé, de ne faire qu'un avec le vert. Vert…tout était vert autour de lui, les arbres, l'herbe et Zoro. Un paradis vert. Son paradis.

Et le bretteur bougea. Le cuisinier haleta, les yeux agrandis sous la surprise de son propre plaisir. L'espace-temps se réduisit à Zoro et à lui seul. Lui et son corps, ses sensations, son plaisir. Il le sentait gémir et respirer bruyamment. Sanji n'en revenait pas d'être autant désiré. Il n'en revenait pas d'autant aimer cela. Ce que lui procurait le sexe de Zoro allant et venant en lui était si bon ! Le blond ne pouvait que s'accrocher au vert et subir avec joie son plaisir grandissant.

Lorsque le bretteur atteint en lui un point sensible, il hurla de plaisir et monta au septième ciel. Sa vue devenait floue, il bredouillait des mots incompréhensibles. Zoro recommença, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Sanji pour tenter de masquer un peu ses émotions. Encore et encore. Le blond sentait qu'il allait venir et répétait le nom de Zoro comme une litanie. Ce dernier y répondait par des grondements profonds qui rendait Sanji fou. Ils finirent par venir, tous les deux dans un même cri.

Ils mirent un temps avant de retrouver leurs esprits. Sanji se dit qu'il pouvait mourir maintenant heureux et comblé. Mais Zoro le tint bien au chaud dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent , ensembles, rêvant d'Eden.

**Cela vous a plus ? Oui Nath ,je t'ai emprunté le mot d'Eden… **** Oh et j'espère que ma réponse te plaît, sinon tu peux me claquer, je t'autorise. Reviews ? (gentilles hein ?) Je me rends bien compte, que les persos sont pas dans leur état normal, où est passé Zoro? Mais je voulais quelque-chose de doux, pour montrer que l'amour entre hommes, c'est aussi ça...  
**


End file.
